


Dance

by hermione_of_vulcan



Series: Closer [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/hermione_of_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, the conclusion - Data and Geordi finally confront their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, so any feedback is welcome.

Geordi lingered on the side of the dance floor, next to the snack table. Geordi wasn’t against parties in general, but these sorts of parties were uncomfortable for him. Rhythm and coordination weren’t his strong suits, and even if he’d wanted to dance, he never had partners.

Oh well, he thought, grabbing a chip from a bowl on the table, at least the food is good.

“Hello, Geordi.”

The engineer turned. “Hi, Data.”

“Are you enjoying the party?” Data asked.

Geordi shrugged. “Sure. Are you?”

“I find parties to be fascinating venues for the study of human behavior, however, I am unsuccessful at emulating those behaviors,” Data said. “Will you join me on the dance floor?”

Geordi raised his eyebrows. “You want to dance?”

“I am capable and it is appropriate in this situation,” Data said matter-of-factly.

“Well, if you can dance you don’t want me with you,” Geordi said. “I can’t dance.”

“I could teach you,” Data said.

A slow song started, and Geordi sighed. “Sure.” After all, he really couldn’t turn down Data trying to explore humanity.

“I will lead,” Data said, taking Geordi’s hand and placing his free hand on Geordi’s side. Oh, it was this kind of dancing. Well, okay. It wouldn’t be too hard.

Data began to move, and Geordi followed awkwardly, his feet feeling useless and heavy.

“Ow,” Data said calmly.

“Sorry,” Geordi said, lifting his foot and trying to match the graceful motions of Data’s feet. What a contradiction - Geordi felt like a clunky, primitive robot, while Data was an elegant, sure dancer.

Of course, it actually made sense. Geordi was an uncoordinated human, and Data was a perfect android. 

Perfect? Where did that come from?

“Ow,” Data repeated, and Geordi moved his foot again. “Though I believe stepping on my toe rather than my whole foot is improvement.”

Geordi laughed. “Yeah.” He watched Data’s feet, and sooner than he expected they were shuffling around the dance floor without looking too clumsy.

As the song progressed, Data pulled Geordi closer, and Geordi leaned in. He hadn’t thought he’d enjoy dancing, but this was actually really nice. It was a fairly easy kind of dancing, and Data was a good partner.

“Would you like to lead?” Data asked, his breath tickling Geordi’s ear.

“You’re doing just fine,” Geordi replied. “Where’d you learn?”

“I am not permitted to disclose that information,” Data said. “However, I am glad to hear I learned well. It was difficult for me.”

“Really?”

“There are many variables involved,” Data said. “Humans calculate them subconsciously.”

“Not all humans,” Geordi pointed out. “Sometimes I think you generalize too much.”

“Hm,” Data said, and the thoughtful sound vibrated against Geordi’s neck. Wow, they were really close. He glanced over Data’s shoulder and saw that the other couples were dancing the same way.

Couples.

Dancing.

He was enjoying dancing a couples’ dance with Data.

Geordi froze as realizations crashed down on him. Why he was so offended when someone questioned Data’s humanity, why Data could convince him to do anything, why he felt strange when Data touched him.

He was in love with Data.

The android pulled Geordi off the dance floor. Geordi was acutely aware of every place on his body Data was touching.

“Are you all right?” 

Was he? Geordi’s head was spinning. “I’m fine,” he said.

“Are you certain?” Data asked.

Geordi nodded vigourously and extricated himself from Data’s arms. “Yeah. Look, I’m just tired. I think I’ll go back to my quarters now. See ya around.”

He made his exit almost at a running pace, his face hot.

Why did he have to fall in love with an emotionless android?

\--

Data watched Geordi leave. No matter how much he studied humanity, he continued to feel inadequate.

He had devoted a significant amount of processing to deducing Geordi’s feelings recently. It wasn’t that Geordi had been acting strangely overall, but there were specific situations where he acted unusually. And though Data had asked his reasons, the android was convinced his friend was not telling him everything.

And this situation was another data point.

Data added the relevant information to the program, and then focused his attention on it. He felt it was best to do emotional processing consciously, since it was more difficult for him.

The new information correlated well, and the program produced a result.

Geordi was in love with him.

Data blinked, the only outward expression of his surprise. Curious, he traced the conclusion backwards.

When Data had touched Geordi in Engineering a few weeks ago, Geordi had misinterpreted Data’s desire to relieve pain as an indication of romantic interest. Data would normally expect Geordi to be more intelligent, but sleep deprivation had hindered his mental faculties. That incident had forced him to consider the possibility of a romantic relationship, and he was unsure whether to express interest or not. He didn’t wish to alienate a friend, so he accepted the massages and the hug. However, he was still unsure. Tonight, having their relationship presented in a romantic social construct, had again forced him to confront his feelings.

The only question that remained was why Geordi was hiding his feelings, and Data’s brain supplied an answer almost instantaneously.

How could a human love a machine?

But…Geordi was not entirely hiding his feelings. Perhaps he was not ashamed, rather, he feared that Data would not be capable of returning his feelings.

Data felt incredibly inadequate.

He could not return Geordi’s feelings, yet, his programming seemed to almost recoil at the thought of causing pain to Geordi.

His thoughts immediately turned to the emotion chip. Could he install it alone? Even then, would he return Geordi’s feelings? He had no doubt his feelings would be positive, but would they be romantic? And was the possibility worth the risk of gaining emotions?

No, it was not, he decided quickly. The last time he had had emotions, they had caused Geordi harm, not good.

He could remain silent on the subject, and their relationship would continue as it had, however, it would come to light eventually. It was best to deal with it now.

But how could he make Geordi happy without being able to return his love?

_Data, how do you feel? Sometimes I think you focus so much on pleasing humans that you forget about yourself._

Geordi’s voice rose unbidden to the front of Data’s mind. It certainly posed an intriguing question.

It was certainly gratifying to be loved, especially by someone like Geordi. And Data could not deny that Geordi was his best friend, someone he cared for.

“Best friend” and “cared for” were both phrases with emotional connotations, but Data felt comfortable using them. Perhaps it was simply because human language was intrinsically emotional. 

Or maybe it was because Data had something akin to emotions.

In his own way, could he return Geordi’s feelings?

He strode out of Ten-Forward.

\--

Data reached Geordi’s quarters and pressed the door chime.

“Come in.”

Data entered, and Geordi’s eyebrows shot up. “Um…uh…why are you here?” Geordi winced as he’d noticed how unwelcoming his tone was. “I mean, you didn’t need to leave the party because of me.”

“I was concerned,” Data said. “You left rather abruptly.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you certain? If you wish to talk about it - ”

“No, Data, really, I’m fine!” Geordi said.

Data could tell by his friend’s tense posture that he was certainly not fine. It was time to try another technique. 

“Geordi, I am your friend. You do not need to hide anything from me.” He paused. “I am also confused. We were dancing very well.”

Data’s ethical program prodded at him, but he justified the tiny lie as a way to help Geordi in the end.

“It’s not that,” Geordi sighed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “We were…um…dancing like a couple. And we’re not, so that’s, you know, not quite right.”

Data saw his opportunity and jumped at it, with a speed that surprised him. “Do you want to be?”

\--

How could Data know? Data, the android who couldn’t see emotions if they were on his own face, let alone in others! 

He must have been really obvious.

Geordi opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a series of incoherent sounds. Once he managed to collect himself, he said “Like to be what?”

“A couple,” Data said calmly.

Geordi opened and closed his mouth. “Um…”

Data nodded encouragingly. 

“Do you want to?”

“If you wish.”

“That’s not what I was asking. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to just because you think it’ll make me feel better. Really.”

“That is not what I meant,” Data said. He stepped closer and put his hands on Geordi’s shoulders. “I do not know if I can return your feelings in the same way, but I am certain that I care for you more than I do for any other person. Your sensory input patterns are missed the most when they are absent.”

It took Geordi a second to realize what that meant. “Data...?”

“Geordi?”

“I understand.”

“Should we go on a date?” Data asked. He still hadn’t taken his hands off of Geordi’s shoulders, which meant he was distractingly close.

“Uh, sure. Thursday evening, my quarters?”

Data nodded. “That will be satisfactory.” He lifted his hands off and turned to leave, then he turned back around, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Geordi was confused, until Data leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good night, Geordi.”

Geordi grinned. “Good night, Data.”


End file.
